Heartbroken
by haber33
Summary: Team Natsu just returned from a week-long training camp for the Grand Magic Games X791. Lucy is heartbroken due to a massive misunderstanding and runs away. A Nashi story. Obvious NaLu is obvious. Last Chapter(s?) coming!
1. Prologue

**Authors note :**

 **Hello everyone, i am normally not a writer, but this story has lingered in my head for quite some time now, so i want to tell it. I hope you enjoy my first story!**

* * *

 **June 25. X791, Magnolia**

It was a beautiful evening in the town of Magnolia. The street lamps were starting to light as a young blonde girl walked through the normally crowded streets. Lucy Heartfilia was one of the many member of the infamous wizarding guild „Fairy Tail", she had long blonde hair down to her waist, beautiful brown eyes and wore her usual outfit, which consisted of a white-blue top with a bare midriff and a black skirt with matching thigh-high socks.

It has been 2 days since she and her partners returned from the 1 week long special training camp at the beach and she was feeling great, although she couldn't get her mind off of Natsu's weird behaviour after the first day of training. She herself couldn't remember very much of that day's evening. All she could remember was drinking sake with the rest of the girls and... Natsu carrying her on his back. After that everything was blurred out, the next thing she could remember clearly was the girls mocking her in the bath since she and Natsu were apparently missing for at least an hour.

Since that day it was clear to her that she loved the Dragon Slayer, she had denied it while the girls mocked her, but deep inside she knew they were right.

"What will i tell him", Lucy thought, as she made her way towards the forest, where Natsu and his friend Happy lived in a small house. Suddenly she stopped, as she saw the Fire Dragon Slayer sitting in a fancy restaurant across the street, he was all dressed up, suit, tie, everything – and across from him sat... a brunette.

Lucy just stood there in shock. „He is already dating someone.." she whispered to herself as tears began running down her cheeks and as she ran home she could not get the image of Natsu and that girl out of her mind.

"How could I be this stupid", she cried out as she arrived in her apartment, "Of course he is dating someone, he is kinda famous around here".

Now she couldn't face him anymore, she was too heartbroken. She gathered most of her belongings that fit in her luggage and started packing. "I have to get somewhere he can't find me, I can't bear to see him now". She scribbled some words of goodbye onto a piece of paper and left it on her desk before she left the apartment and walked out of the town into the wilderness... If she didn't leave any note the whole guild would be after her in a matter of days.

"Everyone, I am sorry... I just can't"

 **A week later : July 2. X791, a small village on the countryside**

Lucy had wandered about the countryside for about 2 days before she settled down in a small village about halfway between Magnolia and the capital, Crocus. With some of the money she saved after her frequent missions with Team Natsu, she bought a small house and soon got a job as waitress in the local inn.

On the way there she had helped a traveling merchant with some bandits. As a reward for saving him he gave her some "Colors"-Magic, a magic item that allowed her to change her hair color, which was just the right thing for her, since she didn't want to be found by Fairy Tail.

She now had long brown hair, matching her eyes and always wore black fingerless leather gloves to conceal her guild mark on the back of her right hand. She didn't want to remove it, Fairy Tail was like a family to her, but she couldn't return there either, not after seeing Natsu like this.

She also needed to think up a new name. "How do I call myself now?", she thought. "Well, I think for a first-name I will use Michelle, after my dead 'cousin', but I will have to use something more generic for my last-name...". A couple minutes of thinking later, she decided to make her last-name "Surge", just like Edo-Gray's. "That should keep anybody from finding out I am here", she said.

It was a sunny afternoon, Lucy waitered at the inn, but she wasn't feeling very well. The atmosphere was fairly loud and the people were all very busy talking until... _CLASH!_

Everyone looked around, only to see the brunette waitress collapsed on the floor right next to a huge pile of shards.

Lucy woke up in a bed at the inn. "Where am I? What happened?" she asked.

"You collapsed onto the floor about 20 minutes ago Miss Surge" a voice from the opposite end of the bed said. There sat in a chair, the doctor of the village.

"Do you know why?" Lucy asked. "I haven't been feeling very well lately".

"Do not worry Miss Surge", the doctor said. "That is perfectly normal for a pregnant woman"

Lucy looked at him in shock. "Did you just say 'pregnant'?"

The doctor gave her a questioning look. "Did you not know? After inspecting you I would say you are about 2 weeks pregnant. Anyways, I have more patients to attend to right now. Farewell for now"

Lucy was panicking at this point. "Why am I pregnant?", she thought. "I have never slept with anyo-" That's when it hit her. About 2 weeks ago... that was about the first day of the training camp. And she was pretty drunk that evening. She and Natsu would've had enough time to... tears began running down her cheeks as she began to realize her situation. She was pregnant with the child of the man that she still loved, but that was dating someone else.

* * *

 **2 days prior : June 30. X791, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia**

"Good morning everyone!" Natsu screamed as he threw open the massive wooden doors of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. "I have finally completed that stupid mission, damn that woman wouldn't let go of me" he complained.

"Well if you have a problem with handling women you shouldn't have accepted a mission that involved to fake a relationship", a white-haired woman behind the bar counter replied.

"Not my fault there was a 5 million Jewel reward placed on it Mira", the pink haired Dragon Slayer growled. "Anyway, has anyone seen Lucy? I wanted to talk to her before the Grand Magic Games begin"

Everyone in the Guild Hall shook their heads. Levy spoke up. "She wasn't in the guild hall for the last 5 days. I tried visiting her at home, but nobody answered the door."

Natsu immediately sprinted out the door as if the devil himself chased him. He felt something wasn't right.

He got to Lucy's apartment and entered through the window, which was always left unlocked. He immediately noticed that there was almost no scent of Lucy left in the room. She had to be gone for a couple of days by now. Natsu was puzzled. Lucy would never leave just like that without anyone knowing where she went. "What could have happened to her?", he thought just as his eyes caught a piece of paper lying in the center of Lucy's desk.

* * *

Everyone, I am sorry... I just can't face you at the moment.

My heart feels like it might shatter any second now and I just

can't take it.

I might return someday, but until then

Good Bye

Lucy

* * *

Natsu began to cry as he read the letter. She really was gone, he couldn't believe it. Why?

The Dragon Slayer went straight home after that. The next day after reading the message Makarov switched Lucy's place in Fairy Tail Team A for Freed Justine.

Everyone in the guild cried that day. Most of all the members of Team Natsu and Lucy's best friend Levy McGarden.

Erza and Grey were puzzled over the letter. Why was Lucy gone?

Gray spoke up. "I think I figured it out! Hey Flame Brain, get over here, I've got a question for you!"

"What is it, Ice Princess?", Natsu said, his head hanging low.

"What did you do over the course of the last week?", the Ice Mage asked.

Natsu replied slightly annoyed. "If I have to repeat it... I spent the last week faking a relationship with the daughter of some rich merchant, so she doesn't have to search for a husband."

Grey read the letter out loud. "My heart feels like it might shatter any second now. Is it clicking now Natsu? I say she saw you and got heartbroken!"

"No way!" Natsu responded. "So this is all my fault?" He began crying again. Lucy was gone and it was his fault.

"LU~~~~~~~~~~CY~~!"

* * *

 **Okay! That's it for the Prologue! I hope you liked it so far.**


	2. Chapter 1 : An unexpected visit

**Authors note :**

 **Hey everyone! If you are reading this, then you obviously wanted to read more after the prologue! Thank you so much for that, you're awesome! Now let's get to chapter 1!**

* * *

 **Almost 7 years later...**

 **April 9. X798, just outside of Crocus, capital of Fiore**

„Mommy look! Such a big city!"

„I know dear, that's our new home."

Lucy was walking along the street to Crocus, on her shoulders sat a little pink haired girl, about 6 years old. She wore a white dress and a matching hat to block the sun.

"Are we there yet, Mommy?", she asked.

"Soon, Nashi. Soon.", Lucy replied. "The moving company the innkeeper hired should have gotten our stuff into our new apartment already"

"Why are we moving to the city so suddenly anyways?", Nashi asked her mother.

"Because you are almost old enough to go to school Nashi", Lucy said. "And we didn't have any schools in the vicinity of the village."

Lucy thought of her old home at the village. She didn't want to leave it, but, as she already said, there were no schools in the vicinity for Nashi to attend and also she was almost found out.

"I can't go home with a child on my shoulders and say : 'Natsu, this is Nashi... your daughter'", she thought to herself.

* * *

 **Flashback :**

 **August X797, the small village on the countryside**

It was a rainy evening. Lucy worked at the inn while 5-year old Nashi sat at one of the tables and looked pretty bored. Everybody there loved Nashi, so Lucy was allowed to bring her since she couldn't always get someone to watch her.

Suddenly the door was opened and two men wearing raincoats entered the inn and sat down at one of the tables.

"I'll be right there", Lucy shouted. "It's pretty busy at the moment, lots of travelers want to get out of the rain."

"No rush! We have all the time in the world!", one of them exclaimed.

"You may have all the time in the world, kiddo", the other one said to him. "But i'm near my 50s so please don't mention time in my presence"

Lucy stepped up to the table and brought them the menu. As the men got out of their raincoats Lucy had a small heart attack. Before her were sitting two men, about 50 and 20 years old. Lucy immediately recognized them as Macao and Romeo Conbolt of Fairy Tail.

She tried her best to look normal and took their orders. As she brought them their food she almost dropped it as she saw Nashi at the table, happily talking with Romeo.

"What are you talking about, you two?", Lucy reluctantly asked.

Romeo began grinning. "I was just telling her something about my latest mission! We are wizards from Magnolia, you know? Why are you asking by the way? Are you her mother?"

"Is that so? And yes, I am!" Lucy replied, while Nashi stared in awe as Romeo lit his fingertips on fire one by one.

Nashi seemed pretty fascinated by Romeo's fire magic. "Do you like those magic tricks, little girl?", he asked.

"It's absolutely wonderful", Nashi replied. "Also, you can call me Nashi!"

Romeo smiled. "I'm Romeo. Nice to meet you Nashi! If you like fire magic, maybe I can bring a friend of mine next time. He can do even more than me!"

Nashi's eyes widened at the thought. Lucy on the other hand knew exactly who Romeo was talking about and the last thing she wanted was to be sniffed out of her disguise by a Dragon Slayer's nose.

"If he can do even more, maybe we should wait until Nashi is a little bit older" Lucy said. "Fire is nothing to play around with after all."

"Understandable", Macao said. "I can remember when Romeo here was 6 years old. I was always worried sick about him"

They talked there for a little while and Lucy was starting to feel all nostalgic. Nashi was a little bit upset because her mother wouldn't allow her to see Romeo's friend, but she soon smiled again after Romeo promised her to introduce them once she got older.

It was almost closing time now and the rain had stopped. Lucy left the now sleeping Nashi with Romeo and Macao to get out of her waitress outfit. The 4 then left the inn together, Lucy carrying Nashi on her shoulders.

"We should get going", Romeo and Macao said.

"Yeah, I should get home too. This sleepyhead here needs to go to bed", Lucy replied.

"Wait, I gave that little sleepyhead a promise!", Romeo said. "What is your name? I need to be able to find little Nashi here once she gets older."

"Damn", Lucy thought. "Now im in trouble!"

"M-Michelle Surge", she said reluctantly.

"Michelle... got it!", Romeo grinned. "I think with that I will be able to find you in this small village". Lucy swallowed.

And with that, they each went their own ways. Lucy went home and brought Nashi into her bed. Romeo and Macao continued their journey to Magnolia.

* * *

Romeo came to visit the inn more often over the following couple of months. He always talked to little Nashi and showed her some fire spells while he stayed.

Lucy noticed that Romeo began to look at her strangely. Had he found out?

She walked over to the table Nashi and Romeo were sitting at and asked him if something was wrong.

"Nothing in particular", Romeo said. "Is this yours?". He held open his hand, revealing a small gemstone with a hair inside. Lucy stood there in shock. How did he get her Color Gem?

"Y-Yeah... say how d-did you get that?", Lucy stuttered.

"Nashi showed it to me, that is a Color Gem right?", Romeo replied.

Lucy took the gemstone out of his hand. "Yeah... I don't use it very often though."

"Eye- or hair-color?", Romeo asked.

Lucy laughed. "Did you not see that there is a hair inside the gem?"

Now Romeo started to laugh as well. How couldn't he have seen that?

"Can I see how it works mommy?", Nashi asked. Lucy swallowed. "Okay"

"It would just be suspicious if I refused", she thought. She laid the gem into her hand and slid her finger over it. Her hair began changing color fluently between all colors imaginable.

Just as Lucy´s natural hair color was visible for a split second, Romeo's eyes widened. He was sure that he met this woman before in his life. He just couldn't fit the image.

As Lucy saw Romeo's eyes widen, she quickly stopped the spell at brown again.

"Did you see a ghost Romeo?" she asked at his shocked expression.

"No" he said, trying to smile. "Say, have we met before?"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat at the question. "We've met plenty of times before, haven't we Romeo?"

"No, I mean before me and my dad came here a couple of months ago", Romeo started to sound more eager to know.

"I-I dont think so", Lucy hastily replied.

"Okay, maybe it was just my imagination", Romeo said calmly. "I should get going though, I still have about one and a half days worth of travel before me until I get to Magnolia"

Lucy kept her eyes on him. He was hastily packing up his things and left way too fast. She was certain he at least figured something out.

* * *

The next day Lucy had a talk with the innkeeper about moving to Crocus. She had to get out of the village or Romeo would eventually rat her out to her former partners. If any Dragon Slayer met him as soon as he arrived in Magnolia he would still be carrying her scent and they would be able to track her.

The innkeeper was very understanding since Lucy was one of his best and dearest workers. He ordered her a moving company and gave her a recommendation letter, so that she had better chances of finding work in the capital.

Lucy thanked him for everything, picked Nashi up, sat her on her shoulders and went home to pack some things for the 2-day travel to Crocus.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

It was already dark outside as Lucy and Nashi reached the apartment. The apartment was already fully furnished thanks to the moving company. Only the many cardboard boxes they used for their belongings still needed unpacking. Lucy brought Nashi to bed and sat on the couch for a moment. Now that she had an apartment again she was almost expecting Natsu and Happy to break in every second, but of course nothing happened.

Lucy went into the bathroom and splashed water into her face. "What am I thinking?", she told herself as she went to bed.

* * *

 **Okay, I know the chapters are a bit short, but I didn't say that this will be a 15+ chapter story either. It is meant to be a cute little NaLu story, nothing mayor. The next chapter will have Natsu's P.O.V again. Stay tuned. I'll be writing it down right after I publish this one.**

 **BTW : Before I started writing this story I only had a couple mayor plot points in my head and I wanted to write it down so badly. Now I have 6 People that are following the story and want to read more. It took me 6 hours to write this chapter since the story evolves in my head as I am writing it. I am growing very found of this story as I am writing it and you guys are also making it more awesome for me. Thanks a lot!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Wizards at the school

**Authors note :**

 **Soooo yeah... i kinda slipped off to sleep after writing the last chapter... sorry...**

* * *

 **2 days earlier...**

 **April 7. X798, Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Magnolia**

„Hey everyone, I am back!", Romeo shouted as he entered.

He sat down at the bar counter and got himself something to drink. Wendy came over and they began to chat about Romeo's last mission until Wendy suddenly smelled something odd.

"Romeo, is that perfume I am smelling?", Wendy asked, giving him a serious look.

"I don't know what you mean!", Romeo replied. Wendy got really close now and began sniffing at his clothes. Romeo's face became a bright red in a matter of seconds.

"You are definitely smelling of perfume", the Sky Dragon Slayer confirmed. "You better have a good excuse for this!"

Romeo swallowed. Wendy could get really scary when she was angry.

"It's really not what you think right now, sweetheart", he hastily replied. "I just pass through this village in the west a lot. Every time I come by there I visit a little girl and show her some of my magic, that is all. Maybe the scent you are taking in is from her mother."

"Gihi! I didn't know you had the hots for older women Romeo!", a voice from a nearby table exclaimed right before a loud _SMACK! w_ as heard. Romeo looked over, seated at the table were Lucy's former best friend Levy McGarden and the owner of that stupid grin, Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer, who now had a big bump on the head.

"Shut up, Gajeel!", Romeo shouted back as he conjured a ball of horribly stinking fire in his hand and threw it at Gajeel. Everyone in the Guild Hall put their hands in front of their mouths and noses.

"Romeo, stop it! Do you want to kill us?", Gajeel and Wendy exclaimed loudly.

Everyone ran for the doors and windows to get the horrible smell out of the building.

It was a windy day, so the smell was gone quite quickly.

 **At the same time, at the west gate of Magnolia :**

"God damn it, Romeo!", Natsu shouted as he was about to leave the city. He could smell the stench from the Guild Hall all the way to the west gate of the town.

20 minutes ago he thought he had smelled Lucy and now Romeo had to go and clog his nose. Depressed about the ill success he went back to the Guild Hall.

* * *

"Romeo, are you trying to kill me?", Natsu growled as he threw the door open. "I could smell that all the way from the west gate!"

Natsu sat down at the bar counter next to Romeo. "And just as I thought I got a scent of her"

Everyone stared at Natsu and Romeo in shock. "You smelled her?"

"Yeah, im pretty positive that it was her, I would never forget her smell!", Natsu confirmed, a single tear running down his cheek. "But this genius here thought it was a good idea to infest the whole city with that stench!"

Romeo just looked down in guilt. Gajeel stepped in. "Look Flame Brain, it was my fault, I provoked him!"

Natsu sighed. "It's okay, nobody of you knew I was about to track her"

"Why did you get a scent all of a sudden anyway?", Gajeel asked.

"I don't know! It was just there!", Natsu answered on the verge of crying.

The whole guild was feeling down again. Levy went to Gajeel for comfort while Erza and Mira tried to comfort Natsu.

Gray couldn't bear to see his best friend looking like that, so he tried to taunt him into a fight. It worked. Natsu stood up and within minutes the 2 men were rampaging in the Guild Hall and even Gajeel joined in not much later. In this collective mess everyone that heard the conversation from before forgot about the perfume scent, Romeo brought in that day.

The next day Natsu and Wendy left the city for another mission. Natsu was determined to not let this incident get to him. After all, he had rent to pay.

* * *

 **April 14. X798, Crocus**

Lucy and Nashi walked hand in hand towards the Crocus Elementary School.

"Do I have to go?", Nashi anxiously asked.

"Yeah you do!", Lucy replied. "I can't keep homeschooling you! I have to work too!"

Nashi pouted. "I want to stay with you!"

"I know." Lucy said calmly. "But look at it like this : You will find a lot of new friends here!"

Nashi wasn't so sure but as they went inside the school she was feeling a little bit better. Lucy brought her to her new classroom and she and her new teacher introduced her to the class.

Lucy went to work in one of the many inns of Crocus after that. The recommendation letter of her former employer really helped her to find work quickly.

Back in the classroom, Nashi was seated in between 2 other girls. Their names were Kaiko and Marika. Kaiko had light blue hair and green eyes, while Marika's hair was brown with blonde strands and she had marine blue eyes. All three of them wore the schools uniform that day. It consisted of a light blue skirt with a matching jacket.

"I absolutely love your hair!", Kaiko whispered to Nashi. Nashi blushed.

"Did you see her mother?", Marika whispered over. "I bet she got it from her Dad. Am I right, Nashi?"

Nashi looked down. "I don't know, I never met my dad. Mommy doesn't talk about him."

Marika immediately apologized. "It's okay" Nashi said. "My Mommy is always there for me."

"Kaiko, Marika and Nashi, please do not disturb class!", the teacher looked right at them.

The three hastily apologized. The rest of the class went by without further disturbance. After recess, the door opened and their teacher came in, by his side a woman with dark-blue hair in pigtails, on her shoulder a white cat was sitting.

"Attention class!", the teacher spoke. "This is Wendy Marvell, she came here from Magnolia to talk to you about wizard guilds and magic"

Nashi's eyes widened at the words of the teacher.

"I'm Wendy and this is Carla, nice to meet you all!", Wendy said pointing at the cat on her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Wendy and Carla!", the class shouted in unison.

Wendy began her lesson about magic and wizard guilds. As she finished explaining what wizard guilds are, all hands in the room shot right up.

"Oh, it seems you have a couple of questions.", she said. "Okay, you in the back, go right ahead!" she pointed at Kaiko.

"How do you know which wizard belongs to which guild?", Kaiko asked.

Wendy smiled as she turned. "Do you see this mark on my shoulder? This is the mark of the Fairy Tail Guild from Magnolia"

Nashi's eyes widened. She had seen this before on Romeo's shoulder. Did that mean that she knew Romeo? Nashi's curiosity got the better of her.

"So all people with this mark belong to the same guild?", she asked.

Wendy answered smiling. "Yes, all people with this mark are like my family!"

"So does that mean Romeo and you are family too?" Nashi continued. Wendy blushed and stuttered.

"H-How d-do you know Romeo?, Wendy asked. Nashi grinned.

"He used to show me magic all the time", Nashi answered. Wendy understood now. She was that little girl Romeo had talked about a couple of days ago. But why was she here? Romeo said she lived in a small village about 2 days from here.

"Is that so? Did you like it? I hope he didn't do that horrible flame in front of you", Wendy asked. Nashi nodded.

Suddenly the room was engulfed in an orange light coming from outside. Wendy sighed as the kids rushed to the window to see what was going on. In the schoolyard stood Natsu Dragneel, shooting pillars of fire into the sky, the surrounding kids applauding.

"It seems the other class already began with the demonstrations", the teacher said.

"How about we go and join them", Wendy proposed. The proposal was met with cheering from the kids so they all went outside. Natsu introduced himself to the other kids and explained his magic.

The kids stared at him in disbelief, when he told them that a dragon had raised him. All their mouths dropped open as he suddenly lit a torch and chewed on it.

"Did you just-?", Nashi asked. Natsu grinned. "I told you I could eat fire, didn't I?"

"Wendy, what kind of magic can you do?", the other kids asked.

Wendy explained everything to them. The kids couldn't believe it. She was raised by a dragon too? A couple of kids with band-aids came up asking her to look at them.

Wendy laid her hand on the wounds and they stared in awe as they began closing in front of their eyes.

"I almost forgot. In a couple of months the Grand Magic Games will be held again. I hope you will all cheer for us!" Wendy said.

The kids nodded.

As the day was nearing its end as Natsu and Wendy went and said goodbye to all the kids individually. As Natsu went to say goodbye to Nashi and looked her in the eyes for real for the first time, he stopped for a moment. Her eyes reminded him of Lucy so much.

"Natsu, is something wrong?", Wendy came running.

"No, it's nothing" Natsu said as he tried to fight the tears. He faked a smile and said goodbye to Nashi right as her Mother came around the corner to pick her up.

"Nashi, come here. It's time to go home", she called. Natsu and Wendy came over too and Nashi told her everything she experienced today. Lucy smiled. Natsu was suspicious, she looked so much like Lucy, but she had brown hair and didn't smell like her, in fact she didn't smell at all. Also she had a kid. There was no way this was Lucy.

They soon departed and went their own ways, Nashi and Lucy to their home, Wendy and Natsu to the nearest inn.

* * *

 **Around midnight :**

Lucy arrived home after a long day of work. When she opened the door to the apartment everything was dark. After she turned on the light and sat on the couch right next to her identical looking friend she began asking how Nashi's day was.

She was torn up inside because she had to work longer today and had to send Gemini to pick her own daughter up after school. Gemini told her that Natsu and Wendy were at the school today and that Nashi had befriended them. Lucy could only stare at her in disbelief.

"Does he know?", Lucy asked.

"I dont think so.", Gemini replied. "I don't smell like you. He couldn't have made a connection, after all it's Natsu we are talking about."

"I guess you are right. And thank you Gemini!", Lucy said. "Is Nashi already in bed?"

"Yeah I tucked her in.", Gemini said. "If you allow I will now return to my world."

"Of course. And thank you again.", Lucy said as Gemini vanished into thin air. Little did she know that through a slit in the door, a little pink haired girl was eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

* * *

 **Okay that´s enough for today. I hope you li** **ked it as much as me. Next chapter will be the Grand Magic Games. Until then, goodbye and thank you for reading!**

 **Update : The next chapter is already in the writing! I hope to complete it in the next couple of days! (Sorry for the inconvinience, but i don't have much time to write at the moment)**


	4. Chapter 3 : We got a little problem

**Authors note :**

 **Finally i get some time to write again, although I doubt I am going to finish this chapter in one go. Anyway, I really hope you have been enjoying the story so far! Also, yeah no Grand Magic Games this chapter... I lied again... boo me! In those 2 days without writing I actually thought a lot about the story and I don't really want to skip to such a mayor event in the world of Fairy Tail without some things leading up to it. But enough talking now, have fun reading this new chapter.**

* * *

 **April 15. X798, Crocus**

Nashi yawned. She didn't get any sleep last night. She was constantly thinking about the conversation she eavesdropped on between her mother and... who or whatever that other person was.

Lucy was sitting across from her. They both sat in the kitchen eating breakfast on this beautiful Saturday morning.

"Is everything alright, Nashi?", Lucy asked her daughter. "You don't look too good."

Nashi yawned yet again. "I guess I didn't sleep very well", she answered. "Mommy? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course darling!", Lucy smiled. "Whats on your mind?"

"Who was that woman from yesterday? You know, the one that looked exactly like you?", Nashi asked. Lucy almost choked on her breakfast.

"Nashi, this is a little bit complicated...", Lucy started while looking down at her breakfast. "I don't know how to explain it to you. I guess I will start by telling you she is a good friend of mine."

Nashi looked at her mother. She never saw Lucy so short of words.

"But what is with her vanishing just like that?", Nashi asked.

"You saw that too?", Lucy was completely baffled. "You know you shouldn't listen in on other people talking."

"I know... I just wanted to know who was visiting you so late at night, but then you entered at apartment.", Nashi defended herself.

"Geez...", Lucy sighed. "I guess I should really tell you huh?"

Breakfast continued. Lucy told Nashi that she worked as a wizard until her daughter was born. She also introduced her to her Celestial Spirits.

"Whoa! So you're a wizard, just like Romeo, Natsu and Wendy?", Nashi asked. Lucy swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, but you can't tell anyone!"

"Why not? I think it's super cool!", Nashi protested.

Lucy looked down. "Nashi... it's because of your father. You see, he hurt me pretty bad about seven years ago..." Now she was fighting the tears running down her face. "I ran away unaware I would be having a child and I don't want him to find out about us."

Nashi looked at Lucy in disbelief. "What do you mean with 'he hurt you'? Did he hit you?"

"No!", Lucy exclaimed hastily. "He would never do things like that! He would always come rushing to my side if I was in danger!"

By now Lucy's head sunk to the table. She was crying. Nashi jumped of her chair and ran to her side.

"Why are you crying Mommy?", Nashi asked. A worried look on her face.

Lucy sobbed. "You know, I still love your father after all this time... It's just... I don't think he ever saw me like that!"

Now Nashi was on the verge of crying herself. She couldn't bear seeing her mother like this.

Lucy did her best to gather herself. "Don't cry darling, it doesn't suit you." She lifted Nashi up, sat her down in her lap and began drying the little tears Nashi had built up in the corners of her eyes. "And please don't blame your father for my mistakes."

Nashi nodded. Lucy smiled at her.

"She is so much like you, Natsu!", she thought to herself.

 **At the same time, just outside the east gate of Crocus :**

Natsu sneezed. "Geez... whats up with the sneezing today?"

Wendy chuckled. "You know, according to a saying, when you sneeze, someone you hold dear thinks about you!"

Natsu looked at Wendy surprised, but then grinned. "Well if you say so!"

Carla interrupted. "As much as I applaud your positive attitude you two... we should get going if we don't want to camp outside tonight!"

Natsu and Wendy agreed and with that, they started walking east, towards Magnolia.

 **Back at Lucy's and Nashi's apartment :**

"You know... I would really like to meet him!", Nashi said. Lucy looked at the girl in her lap.

"Give me some time to think about that, okay?", she said. Nashi pouted.

"You are keeping me a secret from him! Do you think that is fair? I want to know who he is!", she exclaimed.

"How does she come up with these arguments?", Lucy asked herself. "She is only 6 years old!"

"Seriously Nashi! This is hard for me, you know?", Lucy said, giving Nashi a serious look. "I'm scared of how he will react to seeing me after all these years!"

Nashi realized her mothers situation and stopped bothering her with her demands. She was very mature for her age and Lucy was very grateful for that.

* * *

 **June 17. X798, Crocus**

The next 2 months went by very quiet. Nashi nagged Lucy about her father occasionally, but Lucy just evaded her questions. That was until Nashi suddenly broke down in the middle of one of their conversations. She had very high fever and Lucy had to call a doctor.

"What is with this fever all of a sudden?", Lucy asked. She was very worried about Nashi's well-being.

"I don't know, Miss Surge.", the doctor answered. "I have never seen this sort thing happen before. I gave her some medicine to lower her temperature, but this is all I can do for her right now. Please monitor her closely and call me again if something happens or her condition worsens."

"I will.", Lucy said. "And thank you!"

 **June 19. X798, Crocus**

Lucy was relieved. She didn't sleep for the last 2 days and had taken a couple of days off of work too. Nashi's fever finally went down after these last days.

"Did you sleep well, darling?", Lucy asked her daughter.

"Kinda I guess.", Nashi answered. "I feel a lot better than yesterday!"

Lucy smiled at her daughter, which grinned at her in response. Lucy then noticed something odd about her daughter. She had inherited her fathers smile, but what Lucy saw for the first time was 2 little fangs that were sitting in her daughters mouth. Lucy didn't think of it very much since Natsu had the same kind of fangs, she must have inherited them as well. Lucy then helped her daughter to get dressed and walked her to school before heading off to work herself.

Classes had just started. Nashi was sitting in between Kaiko and Marika again. The 2 girls were happy to have their friend back.

"Nashi, you wouldn't believe how boring it was without you!", Marika whispered.

"You can say that again!", Kaiko agreed. "Those lectures got me sleeping yesterday!"

"Yeah, I am happy to be back.", Nashi answered with a grin on her face. Marika's eyes widened.

"Nashi... a-are those... fangs?", she asked with a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean?", Nashi asked in return.

Kaiko held her a small cosmetics mirror. Nashi gasped in horror. She was so loud that the teacher paused the class and asked for an explanation on what was going on with the three.

"Well, we kind of got a little problem over here...", Kaiko started.

 **30 minutes later...**

Lucy rushed towards the school. Nashi's teacher had called her workplace because of an emergency. She opened the door to the infirmary with a worried look on her face as she saw Nashi sitting on the bed with Kaiko and Marika sitting next to it.

"What's going on?", Lucy asked. "Nashi what happened?"

"Mommy... am I a monster?", Nashi asked, tears in her eyes.

Lucy hugged her daughter tightly. "Of course not! Now what makes you think that?"

Nashi opened her mouth hesitantly and pointed to her fangs. Lucy smiled lightly.

"Now everyone listen!", Lucy said. "Nashi inherited those from her father. There is nothing to worry about!"

Nashi looked up at her mother with wide eyes. Her father also had fangs? Just what kind of man was he? Kaiko and Marika were quicker to ask those questions out loud.

"From her father?", Kaiko asked. "Is he even human?"

Lucy got angry. "Yes he is! And you would do good not to bother Nashi over those fangs!"

The teacher entered the room and sought to speak with Lucy in private. Lucy told him that the fangs were inherited. The teacher just nodded.

"Okay, I presume your daughter just got scared. If there is no issue with her health she can stay here of course", the teacher ended his sentence.

As they entered the infirmary again, the 3 girls looked up at them.

"Is there something from Miss Surge?", Marika asked.

"No, nothing dear.", Lucy said. "Dont worry, those fangs are perfectly harmless!"

Nashi's face lightened up. She was very glad nothing bad was happening to her.

"If you would excuse me now.", Lucy exclaimed. "I kinda have to go now that this problem is resolved!"

Nashi and her friends said goodbye to her mother. Lucy turned her head and smiled at them before she left the infirmary and returned to work.

The rest of class went undisturbed again. As the bell rung for recess, a little group of kids gathered around Nashi and asked her to show them her fangs. Nashi just grinned at them. She was now proud of the fangs she inherited from the man she didn't know.

* * *

 **June 29. X798, Crocus elementary school**

It was 2 days until the Grand Magic Games would begin. Nashi listened to the description of her teacher in awe. She had never witnessed this event before and she could not wait for it to begin.

"Do you already have a guild you will be cheering for?", the teacher asked.

The replies were mixed. Nashi was sure to cheer for Fairy Tail, just like she promised Wendy and Natsu. Kaiko and Marika would be with Fairy Tail too. Some boys in the back row exclaimed that they would be cheering for Sabertooth this year.

"Sabertooth?", Nashi asked Kaiko.

"They are the wizard guild that moved it's building to Crocus 2 years ago. They tied with Fairy Tail for first place in the Grand Magic Games last year!", Kaiko explained to Nashi.

Nashi thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "So they are another wizard guild."

"Not just any other wizard guild!", Kaiko and Marika said in unison. "They are, as of now one of the 2 number one guilds in all of Fiore! The other one is Fairy Tail!"

"I didn't realize it was such a big deal.", Nashi said in surprise.

"Yeah you just moved here. I can't wait to watch the games with you.", Kaiko cheered.

Nashi smiled at her. Now she really couldn't wait any longer.

 **A couple of hours later :**

Nashi and her friends just walked out the front gate where she was waiting for her mother to pick her up after work. Just as Nashi stopped, her shoulder was brushed by someone and she fell onto the floor. As she looked back up all she saw was one of the boys from her class.

Marika got angry. "Hey Yuugo, you owe her an apology!"

"Me and apologize? Don't make me laugh Kaiko! That little animal deserved that!", Yuugo replied.

"Would you mind telling us why?", Kaiko yelled right back him. Marika helped Nashi up.

"Easy!", Yuugo said. "She is obviously a monster that doesn't have the right to be here!"

"And why is that?", Marika yelled at him too.

"Well, did you ever see another girl that has fangs?", Yuugo yelled back.

Nashi got angry too. "Hey, my mother says I got them from my father!", she yelled.

"So then who even is your father?", Yuugo asked Nashi. "I bet you can't tell me that, isn't that right little monster?"

"Why are you doing this to her, Yuugo?", Kaiko shouted. "She hasn't done anything to you."

"Maybe.", Yuugo said. "But what is she going to do about it?"

Marika formed a fist. "She doesn't need to do anything about it, because im going to do that for her!"

Yuugo flinched backwards as Marika raised her hand against him. Just as he expected a hit he saw Nashi holding her friend back. At this moment Lucy walked around the corner and Yuugo ran as fast as he could.

"Nashi!", Lucy called out as she saw her daughter holding back Marika's fist. "What's going on here?"

"It was Yuugo!", Kaiko told Lucy. "He threw Nashi to the ground and called her a monster."

Now Nashi was crying. Lucy gave her a tight hug and then lifted her up into her arms. She thanked Kaiko and Marika for taking care of her daughter.

"Oh im going to have to talk to the teacher about this!", Lucy exclaimed but what promptly interrupted by Nashi.

"Mommy... are you sure im not just some kind of monster?", she cried.

Lucy and the girls smiled at Nashi.

"You are no monster. That guy is just jealous of your cool fangs.", Kaiko said. "Be proud of them!"

After Nashi had calmed down Lucy and her said goodbye to Kaiko and Marika and they each went to their respective home. On the way home Lucy couldn't keep her mind off of what happened at the school. Her daughter had been bullied because of body features that Natsu handed down to her.

"I can't leave it at this! This is going to get worse!", she thought. After some more thinking Lucy was finally pushed over the edge. She would make sure nobody hurt her daughter ever again, even if that meant facing her past.

She decided that she would... that she had to talk to Natsu, because only he could get Nashi the self-confidence she needed.

* * *

 **Aaaaand it's done. Took me 3 days to write this. Again I am sorry it took this long. I hope you enjoyed reading this!**

 **BTW I noticed that we are up to 15 followers and 2 favs on the story and I think that this is awesome. Thank you very much, this means a lot!**


	5. Chapter 4 : Dragons only love once

**Authors note :**

 **Thanks for the reviews in-between chapters. Lucy sneaking into the masters office was a nice suggestion, but you kinda have to make it fit. It's 1 day until the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail is already on their way to Crocus. No time for traveling to Magnolia there. Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this next chapter!**

* * *

 **July 1. X798, Crocus**

The skies over Crocus were full of balloons. The street were crowded with tourists. Nashi sat on her mother's shoulders and stared at the festivities around her in awe. Lucy just smiled on their way to the giant arena "Domus Flau", in which the games were to be held today.

As they reached the top of the giant stone stairway to the arena, Lucy sat Nashi on the floor and took her hand. They walked past the soldiers guarding the entrance and soon they saw Kaiko and Marika with their parents.

Lucy nad Nashi walked over to say hello and were greeted with a warm welcome.

"Hey, Nashi!", Kaiko greeted her friend. "Will you be sitting with us?"

Lucy answered for her daughter. "If my daughter wants to."

"That woiuld be nice", Nashi said.

"Well then we should hurry up and get our seats near Fairy Tail's Box to cheer them on", Marika insisted.

"Hello... sorry for interrupting", a familiar voice said. "We kinda overheard your conversation just now!"

The group looked in the direction the voice came from and Lucy's heart began beating fast as she saw Romeo and Wendy coming their way and... holding hands?

"Romeo! Wendy!", Nashi let go of Lucy's hand and ran to her friends to greet them.

Romeo picked up Nashi and smiled to the group.

"If you want to cheer for Fairy Tail, we would actually be happy to have you cheering with us at Fairy Tail's private box.", Wendy said. The Kids' mouths fell wide open as they looked at each other and started cheering.

Lucy didn't know what to say. She wanted to talk to Natsu before she faced the guild. He deserved to know everything first after all she did to him.

Nashi broke the silence. "Will Natsu be there too? I Want to wish him good luck!"

"Im afraid you will have to wait until after the games today", Romeo said. "The main participants are all in a special room downstairs waiting for the opening ceremony. Only non-participants, guests and substitutes are allowed out of their rooms at the moment"

Lucy's heart calmed a bit. She still had time to prepare for the moment.

They followed Romeo and Wendy to Fairy Tails guild box and were seated. Lucy prayed nobody would notice her. Nashi, Kaiko and Marika immediately bolted off to the railing to have a better view of the arena, while Lucy sat down with Wendy and Romeo.

"So who will be participating for Fairy Tail this y-", Lucy started, only to be interrupted by the Announcer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Grand Magic Games X798, the yearly grand tournament to decide the strongest guild in Fiore!", it echoed across the entire Coliseum.

"And now please welcome the 8 teams that made it past the preliminary round this year!"

A Lacrima Vision Monitor appeared before them to show them the statistics of the preliminary round.

* * *

1\. Sabertooth

2\. Fairy Tail

3\. Lamia Scale

4\. Crime Sorcière

5\. Blue Pegasus

6\. Quatro Cerberus

7\. Mermaid Heel

8\. Scarmiglione

* * *

Everyone cheered as the teams entered the arena. Lucy however saw that something was off. Natsu looked to the ground as he walked into the arena with Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza. Before she could ask Romeo about Natsu's behaviour, Nashi asked the question for her again.

"Why does uncle Natsu look so sad?"

Everyone in the box looked to the ground.

Romeo spoke up. "Nashi... that is kind of complicated, you see... he lost someone very dear to him a couple of years ago. He gets like this every time the Grand Magic Games are about to begin."

"What happened?", Nashi asked.

"We don't really know, but we assume it was a massive misunderstanding. Natsu was doing a solo mission at the time.", Romeo said. Now Lucy was all ears.

"What kind of mission?", Lucy asked, unaware of Wendy eyeing her.

"It involved pretending a relationship...I can't really tell you more.", Romeo ended.

Lucy's heart felt like it was about to break at the sound of Romeo's words. Natsu was like this because of her.

"If you want to know more about the contestants or the rules, please refer to the Game Guide that was handed to you as you entered", it echoed again.

Lucy flipped the little handout book open. What she saw made her jump up and excuse herself for a toilet break.

* * *

 **Team Fairy Tail )**

 **Main Contestants :**

-Natsu Dragneel

-Gray Fullbuster

-Laxus Dreyar

-Erza Scarlet

-Gajeel Redfox

 **Substitutes** **:**

-Wendy Marvell

-Elfman Strauss

-Mirajane Strauss

-Juvia Lockser

-Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

Lucy closed the bathroom stall and broke down into a stream of tears.

"Those idiots... they handicapped themselves to keep a spot open for me...", she said to herself.

"Michelle... is everything okay", Lucy heard Wendy say as she entered the bathroom.

"Nothing is okay, Wendy... I have been an idiot...", Lucy said weeping.

"I guess so...", Wendy said. "Did you really think we would just abandon you?"

Lucy's eyes snapped open in an instant. "Y-You knew?"

"Lucy... I am a dragon slayer. Although my nose isn't as good as Natsu's I can smell you pretty good from a couple hundreds of meters away.", Wendy said while laughing a bit.

"I should've known.", Lucy calmed down. "Does Natsu already know I am here?"

"Not yet, or else he would've looked different out there", Wendy said outside the stall. "Also, would you mind opening? I want to look you in the eyes while we are talking"

"O-Okay.", Lucy said as she unlocked the door. Wendy smiled at her as she drew her into a tight hug. "Im so happy to see you again Lucy... I didn't think we would meet again."

"Im glad too, Wendy!", Lucy said, tears running down her cheeks. "But can you please not tell the other... at least until I have talked to Natsu."

Wendy's smile turned into a frown, but she understood that this was important to Lucy. She nodded and helped Lucy drying the tears off her face.

"Okay, I won't tell them. But you got to tell me what's up with your daughter. I also have to tell Master Makarov!", Wendy told Lucy.

"After I have talked to Natsu-", Lucy said. "I will tell you everything! Master Makarov... Okay, you can do that, but tell him to keep quiet until I tell everyone myself!"

"Okay, but the day is still long Lucy!", Wendy said. "You can only see him after the battles are over!"

"That will be fine!", Lucy said. "Now let's go back to the guild. They are probably worried by now!"

As they got back to their seats, Wendy tapped Master Makarov on the shoulder and went outside to speak in private.

"I just hope he doesn't tell everyone.", Lucy thought to herself. As she looked up she saw the small old man smiling at her. He greeted her like she was just a civilian.

Lucy smiled back. "Thank you, gramps!", she thought.

Makarov grinned and went back to sitting on the railing.

Lucy then noticed that she actually missed the Minigame round. From what Nashi told her it was apparently a giant game of hide and seek.

"And now the part we all have been waiting for!", it echoed through the arena. "The matches of today will be one vs. one!"

* * *

1st day of the Grand Magic Games X798 – Battle pairings :

Miliana vs. Ultear

Bacchus vs. Jura

Hibiki vs. Skull

Natsu vs. Rogue

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened. Natsu would be fighting today. Nashi noticed it as well.

"Mommy, Natsu will be fighting today!", she cheered.

"Is that so, my dear?", Lucy said calmly. "You want to cheer him on, huh?"

"Of course!", Nashi exclaimed. Wendy thought this was really sweet sight.

Lucy and Nashi moved to the front of the box to have a better view of the battles.

Lucy kind of knew the outcome beforehand, as she already saw the names on the parings. Miliana had nothing on Ultear, the battle was one of the shortest they ever had in the history of the tournament. Bacchus and Jura brawled for a bit before Bacchus got stomped by Jura's Earth Magic. Hibiki wasn't as strong, he was more of a thinker than a fighter, but his oppenent was a walking joke. Apparently Scarmiglione only made it into the tournament, because no other strong guilds participated this year.

"And now, the battle you all have waited for!", it began echoing through the arena. "Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney!"

The crowd began cheering.

"Fairy Tail!" - "Sabertooth!"

The air thickened as soon as the contestants entered the arena. Natsu and Rogue stared each other down.

"Are you ready to get your ass handed to ya?", Natsu shouted at Rogue.

Rogue remained calm. "You really shouldn't be this confident in yourself!"

"The contestants got 30 minutes, the battle ends if one or both contestants go down or the time ends!", the announcers voice said.

A gong was rung. Natsu and Rogue dashed towards each other at unbelievable speeds.

"Shadow Dragon Slash!" - "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"

Their fists hit each other and both were send back a few meters, before charging each other again. Neither of the combatants was willing to back down.

"No free win for either of them!", the announcer was shouting. "Fairy Tail or Sabertooth? Who will take the lead on day one?"

Rogue and Natsu hit each other again, but Natsu managed to keep his footing.

"Fire Dragons Claw!" - and with that Rogue was send flying towards the wall under Fairy Tails guild box.

"Go, Natsu! Show him who's the boss!", Everyone in Fairy Tail's Box cheered.

As the dust from Rogues unpleasant collision with the arena wall cleared, he was still standing, although he sustained visible damage.

"I'm all fired up!", Natsu exclaimed, earning cheer from the entire crowd.

Meanwhile Rogue made his way a little bit away from the wall.

"Looks it will have to end now!", he said to Natsu. It was met with one of Natsu's signature grins. "Bring it on!"

"You really think you have a chance, Salamander?", Rogue thought to himself. "Let's see about this."

Rogue began inhaling. Natsu braced himself.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art : Shadow Dragons Blackout Roar!"

Rogue shot a massive beam of pure black energy towards Natsu. He only grinned.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art : Crimson Lotus – Exploding Flame Blade"

Time was passing really slow now.

"Natsu you idiot!", Makarov yelled.

"Watch out!"

Lucy pushed Nashi out of the way into Makarov's arms and dove for cover herself, but she was a little to late as Natsu's Special Technique hit her right side.

A huge explosion followed right after. As the dust cleared the Fairy Tail box was only a huge pile of rubble.

"An accident has happened. Everyone please remain calm!", the announcer shouted through the arena.

Makarov, Laxus and Erza cleared away the rubble. Natsu came rushing to help only to collect a beating from Gray.

"Anybody hurt?", Makarov shouted.

"Elfman shielded most of us.", Lisanna said. "His back got brushed by the attack and is burned pretty badly!"

"Wendy!", Makarov commanded. "Help the injured out!"

Wendy got to work as soon as the words left the masters mouth. She was joined by Sherria soon after.

"Mommy!"

Everyones blood froze in their arteries. They looked around only to find a little pink haired girl, kneeling beside what looked to be Lucy half-scorched body.

"Wendy! Sherria!", Erza called out. "Leave everyone that can hold out on their own! We have a serious injury over here!"

* * *

Lucy woke up 4 hours later. Her whole body from the neck downwards as well as her right leg was bandaged.

"So you're finally awake...", a familiar voice said.

"Where am I?", Lucy asked.

"The Fairy Tail Infirmary.", the voice said. Finally an old woman with pink hair and red eyes came into her view. "I am Porlyusica, Fairy Tail's Medicinal Advisor! And you are?"

"Lucy Heartfilia... Thank you Porlyusica... but please... I want to tell them myself!", Lucy said. Porlyusica nodded at the resolve in her eyes.

"Well... you can do that, I won't reveal your little secret.", Porlyusica shot Lucy a serious look. "But I will have you know that you are still seriously injured."

Lucy swallowed. "How bad is it?"

"The entire right side of your body sustained multiple third-degree burns... it was completely scorched. If it had hit your head you would be blind right now!"

Lucy looked down at her bandaged body. "What about the guild m-"

"Guild mark!", Porlyusica ended the sentence for her. "I am afraid your hand was caught in the middle of the blast, all of the skin was burned right off! If Wendy and Sherria hadn't rushed you in here immediately, you would not be with us! You will have to ask little Mira to renew it once your skin heals. Since we operated on you this quickly and thanks to Wendy's and Sherria's Magic you will sustain no big scars!"

Lucy smiled. She knew Porlyusica was a master of medicine, but she was overwhelmed to hear that her whole body would heal almost without becoming scarred. Then it hit her.

"Where is Nashi? Is she okay?", Lucy shouted.

"You can ask her yourself! Makarov himself shielded her from the blast!", Porlyusica said calmly. "Sadly enough you cannot stay here overnight. We will have to get you out by tonight, which is why I am very glad you woke up."

She began preparing a wheelchair for Lucy.

"Wendy will accompany you to your home tonight and will keep on monitoring you! And I don't want any objections!", Porlyusica said dead serious.

"No objections from my side.", Lucy said calmly.

Suddenly, the doors flew open. In the doorway stood Natsu Dragneel with a very worried expression.

"Are you okay?", he asked Lucy.

"I think so... thanks to Porlyusica", Lucy answered in all honesty. Why hadn't he figured out yet? Didn't he smell her?

Then she realized. Her whole body was smelling like burned flesh. No trace of her natural scent was left for Natsu to catch on.

"I am so sorry for what happened... I tunnel visioned", Natsu said as he broke down. "I cannot ever make amends for what I have done to you!"

Now Lucy was on the verge of crying too. "Yes, you can... you dense idiot!", she mumbled.

"Mommy!", Nashi came running with tears in her eyes, but stopped once she saw Natsu.

"Don't blame him!", Lucy demanded. "It isn't his fault!"

Natsu looked at Nashi who was hiding behind Porlyusica in fear.

"I am sorry, Nashi!", Natsu started. "You were all cheering me on and in return I fried everyone."

Nashi was silent until Lucy started calming her.

"Nashi, he didn't mean it!", Lucy said calmly. "Why don't you come over here onto my lap? I am sure Mister Dragneel would love to give you a lift."

"Mister Dragneel?", Natsu asked in horror of that name.

"Yes, I also want you to do me a favor since you put me in this situation!", Lucy exclaimed

"Well, what can I do?", Natsu asked as he lifted Nashi up and sat her in her mothers lap.

"You are going topush this wheelchair with me in it all the way to my home tonight!", Lucy demanded.

"Sounds great!", a voice from the doorway exclaimed. There stood master Makarov. "She is injured because of you! Now you get her to where she wants to go!"

"Do I have to?", Natsu asked.

"Yes you do!", Lucy, Makarov and Nashi shouted at him in unison.

* * *

As the night drew near Lucy made her best effort to leave her bed. She had incredible pain while attempting to do so. Natsu and Porlyusica helped her into the wheelchair. Never before did Lucy feel so helpless.

"Wendy, would it be a problem for you to go ahead to my house and get this sleepyhead here tucked in?", Lucy asked Wendy while pointing to the child sleeping in her lap.

"Sure, I think you will be in the best hands", Wendy chuckled as she took Nashi and the key for Lucy's apartment from her.

"What do you mean by that Wendy?", Natsu asked with an annoyed growl.

"Nothing Natsu!", Wendy said. "Take your time!"

And with that Wendy took off, leaving Lucy and Natsu at the arena. Natsu had trouble getting the wheelchair down the huge stone stairs. Lucy just laughed.

"You really aren't the most gentle man, Natsu Dragneel!", she exclaimed.

Natsu took his sweet time replying. After they got to the bottom of the stairs he just looked to the floor for a couple of minutes.

"You know... I lost my gentle side about seven years ago.", Natsu said calmly. "I have never really smiled sincerely since that time..."

Lucy's view shifted towards the ground too.

"What happened?", She asked him.

"I lost my loved one...", Natsu answered her. "You know... Im half-dragon and Dragons only fall in love once..."

Lucy was feeling guilty. First she left just like that and now she was right here with him, hiding from him and squeezing him dry for answers. But she had to know his feelings for her, she had to be sure.

Just as They ended their conversation, they arrived at Lucy's apartment. Lucy tried standing up to walk up the stairs and somehow she made it. Natsu was now supporting her in case she tripped. They stowed the wheelchair away at the bottom of the stairs and went up to Lucy's apartment.

As Lucy knocked on the door for Wendy to open, Natsu spoke up.

"So... now that we are here. Can I go now? Or do you still need something?", he asked.

"Well, Natsu... would you come in please? I actually came to the Grand Magic Games to talk to you!", Lucy replied.

* * *

As Natsu entered the apartment he immediately felt at home. It all reminded him of Magnolia in a way. Lucy motioned him to sit down at the couch while she checked on Nashi.

Natsu spoke up as soon as Lucy left her daughter's room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?", he asked Lucy.

"Seriously...", Lucy started. "We talked the whole time on our way here and you're still this dense! Wait a second and you will get it!"

Lucy swiftly left for her room.

"What's this all about?", Natsu asked impatiently.

"Just wait a moment you dense idiot!", Lucy screamed from her room. "I am almost done!"

Natsu then took a moment to really take in the atmosphere. As he contentrated on the atmosphere he suddenly noticed the familiar scent hanging in the air.

"Lucy...", he mumbled under his breath.

"Finally you dense idiot!", Lucy said from the doorway into her room. "Release!", she spoke as her hair turned blonde again for the first time in years.

Natsu turned to look at her and completely froze in shock. There she was, wearing her usual outfit over her bandages. Her hair made into a side ponytail. Tears were building up in Natsu's eyes. Lucy moved over and sat down next to him.

"I have heard everything from Wendy and Romeo, Natsu!", Lucy began crying. "I am such an idiot!"

Wendy sat in the kitchen and smiled as the two were apologizing to each other.

"No! I am the idiot!", Natsu said. "I should have never taken that mission. Even if the pay was good! Now I find you 7 years later and I almost kill you. I can never forgive myself for that."

"I already said i don't blame you!", Lucy calmed him down. "I know your explosive fighting spirit!"

"I guess...", Natsu replied. "Is he at least nice to you? Your husband i mean..."

"Huh?", Lucy was dumbfounded. "What makes you think I am married?"

Natsu stopped for a moment, then started talking again. "Well Nashi is your child, correct?"

"Correct!", Lucy answered. "You are really not the smartest person I know either..."

Lucy sighed. "Natsu... Nashi is a little over 6 years old! She is your daughter!"

"She is what?", Natsu got pale. "When did we?"

"Training camp 7 years ago!", Lucy stated. "I figured you would know since I was the one that couldn't remember because I was drunk! But it is the only thing that fits in the time frame"

"Yeah, I remember now! You were really insistent that night.", Natsu said

"Spare me the details, please!", Lucy sweat dropped. "Actually, that night I ran away... I saw you with this girl and... my emotions just ran amok! I actually was on the way to your house that evening... to confess my love to you!"

Natsu carefully hugged Lucy. "I love you too, Lucy! After all, dragons only fall in love once in a lifetime!"

* * *

 **Okay this chapter turned out a little longer since I just didn't want to keep the reunion away from you! Of course the story will still continue so stay tuned! Also thank you for the additional Favs and Follows. It means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 5 : Thinking about the past

**Authors note:**

 **I'm sorry for the delay. An important exam is coming up for me so most of my time is spent learning at the moment. Anyway I will just start writing this now so it doesn't come out too late. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **July 2. X798, Lucy's apartment, Crocus**

It was a sunny morning in Crocus. Nashi woke up as the sunlight entered her room through the window. It was the second day of the Grand Magic Games. Nashi climbed out of bed and got dressed. She couldn't wait to see more magic of Fiore's top guilds.

As Nashi entered the living room she was greeted by Wendy, who had slept on the couch that night. Her mother was standing in the doorway talking to someone about her size.

"Good morning, Nashi!", Wendy said. Lucy turned around. "Ah! Good morning sweetheart!", she said.

"Good morning you two.", Nashi said. "Who are you talking to Mommy?"

"Oh right.", Lucy answered. "Why don't you come over here and see for yourself?"

Nashi walked over to the door and was greeted by the big smile of Master Makarov.

"Good morning my child!", Makarov said gently. "Did you sleep well after what happened yesterday?"

Nashi flinched at the thought of the events from the day before. "I s-slept okay, I guess.", she told Makarov. "Is everyone else okay?"

"They'll be alright", Makarov said. "They've been through worse situations." He laughed.

Nashi couldn't help but smile at the laughing old man. Then she turned to look at her mother only to realize that she had blonde hair today.

"Huh? Was your hair blonde this entire time Mommy?", she asked her mother.

"You didn't realize until now?", Lucy giggled. "This is actually my natural hair colour, Nashi!"

Nashi's eyes grew wide. "Really? You look beautiful Mommy!"

Wendy laughed and Makarov spoke up. "Doesn't she?"

Nashi gave him a wide grin. Makarov raised an eyebrow. "Fangs, huh? You really take after your father little lady!"

Nashi's eyes grew even wider than before. "You know my dad?"

Lucy shot Makarov a serious look.

"I should get going, but you better tell your daughter, Lucy!", he said.

"Lucy?", Nashi asked. "Well... lets sit down, Nashi. Wendy, could you get the photo album from my desk?" Lucy said.

Wendy went to fetch the album while Lucy and Nashi sat down on the couch.

"Okay Nashi!", Lucy began. "I wanted to tell you anyway, but now Master Makarov kinda forced it!"

Lucy stopped for a moment. Then continued.

"You see... my name isn't really Michelle Surge – it's Lucy Heartfilia. That also means that you are Nashi Heartfilia, my daughter. I already told you once that I ran away from your father without knowing that I would be having you. The whole truth is... I ran away from my whole wizard guild! I made up a fake name so they wouldn't find me."

Nashi only listened. Wendy came back with the photo album and gave it to Lucy who opened it.

"I want you to look at this Nashi!", Lucy said and showed her the contents. "Those are pictures from 14 and 7 years ago."

Lucy handed Nashi the album and Nashi looked through it. There were all kinds of pictures in it, but one caught her attention

* * *

" **The day I joined Fairy Tail"**

It featured a blonde woman, a pink haired man whom Nashi immediately recognized as Natsu, a blue flying cat and Master Makarov. All smiling into the camera.

"Is that you Mommy?", Nashi asked her mother. Lucy teared up at the sight of the picture. "Yeah... that is me on the day I joined Fairy Tail. I couldn't have been happier in my life."

"Was that where you met Daddy?", Nashi asked. Lucy nodded. "Yeah. Also while you were sleeping last night I took the opportunity to talk to him... I told him about you."

Nashi was taken by surprise. "Really? W-what did he say?"

"He... said that he wants to meet you... and that he wants to talk to you... would you like that?", Lucy answered. Nashi was left in awe and couldn't stop smiling. "More than anything!"

Lucy nodded. "Okay, then I will tell Gramps when he comes to pick you up."

"Pick me up?", Nashi asked. "What do you mean?"

Lucy and Wendy sweatdropped. "Your Mother has to stay at home. She can't walk all the way to the arena like this and I can't lift the wheelchair all the way up those giant stairs. I'll be watching over her here. Master Makarov will come and pick you up to take you to the games today.", Wendy said calmly.

Nashi didn't know what to make of it. She didn't want to go without her mother, but she also wanted to finally meet her father. At last she hesitantly agreed, because her curiosity got the better of her.

"Don't worry too much Nashi!", Wendy said. "You met all of the Fairy Tail members yesterday, didn't you? Some of them can be pretty intimidating, but they all treat each other as family! You will be in the best hands."

Lucy laughed. "When you said 'intimidating' you thought of Gajeel, didn't you Wendy?" Wendy laughed aswell. "I wonder how you knew that!", she said jokingly.

Nashi was puzzled. "Who is Gajeel?", she asked.

"Oh right! He's on the team so you never really met him in person.", Lucy said and started flipping through the photo album.

"Here. Take a look at this picture.", Lucy said as she handed Nashi the album.

* * *

" **Fairy Tail S-Class Promotion Trial X784, Tenrou Island"**

The picture was taken in a forest. It had a lot of people on it, most stood together in pairs.

Nashi spotted her mother next to another woman with a tan skin tone and long brown hair. Natsu was in the back talking with the blue cat she had seen on the other photo.

Next to them sat a small blue-haired woman with an orange dress and a black-haired man with metal piercings all over his face.

Another pair was standing next to her mother and that other woman. They were two men, one had orange, the other had black hair. The black-haired one only wore pants, the orange-haired one wore a green t-shirt and had glasses on.

The last pair in the picture consisted of a tall, muscular, tanned man with white hair and a light brown-haired woman with glasses, wearing a green dress.

Lucy pointed at the black-haired man with the piercings. "That is Gajeel, Nashi!", she said.

"I don't think he looks that scary.", Nashi answered. Wendy giggled. "I think he can be more intimidating in person."

Nashi pointed at the orange-haired one. "He reminds me of Loke!"

Lucy couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. "That's because that is Loke." She laughed so hard tears were forming in her eyes. "He took the day off from his contract to be Gray's partner at the trial. Gray is the shirtless guy next to him."

Nashi laughed. "He looks nothing like today. His hair is different. And who is that woman next to you Mommy?"

"That is Cana. I was her partner on that day.", Lucy said. "I wanted to help her become an S-Class Mage... it's a pretty complicated story."

"So she's your friend?", Nashi asked. "Yeah, she's a very nice woman.", Lucy answered. "But my best friend is the girl next to Gajeel! I can't wait to talk to Levy again."

"She missed you, Lucy", Wendy added. "You'll have a lot to talk about."

Nashi flipped over a couple of pages until another picture caught her interest.

* * *

" **Team Natsu X791, after the return from Tenrou Island"**

The picture showed some people in front of a bar counter. It had a list written under it.

 **Member's (from left to right) :**

 **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Happy**

 **Gray Fullbuster**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Carla**

Natsu had his arm around Lucy's shoulders and was giving a wide grin into the camera. Happy was in mid-air next to them. Gray was once again shirtless. The red-haired woman who's name was Erza according to the list stood confidently at the counter, smiling into the camera. At the right end of the counter sat a little girl with dark-blue hair and next to her on the counter stood a white cat.

Nashi giggled. "Is that you Wendy? You look so small!"

Wendy blushed. "Y-yeah, that is me."

"Why are you so embarrased, Wendy?", Lucy asked. Wendy looked down on herself.

"Oh, I get it.", Lucy said. "Don't worry too much! I don't think it matters that much to Romeo"

Wendy's face went from blushing to red in a matter of seconds. Nashi laughed.

* * *

Suddenly it knocked at the door.

"Huh? It's already this late?", Lucy exclaimed. "Come on, Nashi! We got to get you ready. Go ahead and get your shoes, I will talk to Gramps and tell him to take you to your father."

Lucy smiled gently at Nashi and Nashi's eyes lit up with joy. "But you still didn't tell me who it is!", she exclaimed.

Lucy chuckled. "That would take away the surprise for you! Have fun sweety!"

And with that Nashi was off to fetch her shoes. Lucy opened the door and greeted the old wizard who gave her a serious look.

"I trust that you told your daughter everything?", he asked. "I showed her a lot of old pictures from the guild. I also told Nashi that he wants to see her. I want him to tell Nashi herself however!", Lucy said calmly.

Makarov sighed, but then nodded. "I guess that is enough. I also think he has the right to let her know after all this time."

"I told her it would be a surprise.", Lucy said.

"Oh I think it will be!", Makarov stated. "I'll take her to a common room in the basement so they can talk. I'm going to substitute Natsu with someone else so he can see her. Otherwise he'll be stuck in that waiting room the entire day again."

Nashi came back with her shoes on. Lucy gave her a goodbye kiss, Makarov took her by the hand and they were on their way.

* * *

Nashi asked Makarov a lot of questions about her father on the way to the arena. Makarov just smiled and said that he would answer them. Nashi pouted. "No fun, Gramps!"

Makarov just laughed. "Patience, child!"

As they reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to the arena Makarov took Nashi upon his shoulders and began climbing.

"Are you sure this is okay for you Gramps?", Nashi asked, worried about the old man's health.

"Don't worry about it.", Makarov answered. "I may be old, but I am feeling young for my age!"

Nashi gave him a wide grin. As they reached the top of the stairs Makarov sat Nashi down on the ground again.

"Follow me, child!", Makarov said. "I will take you to a place where you can talk to your father alone."

He led Nashi into the basement of the arena and came to an halt in front of a wooden door.

"This is one of our common rooms for this year.", Makarov stated while opening the door. "Normally our team members use these for taking breaks or getting their clothes fixed, but this year they introduced this weird ruling that we can't talk with them during the duration of the game day."

He led Nashi inside. The room kinda looked like an all-purpose room. There was a bed, a table with a couple of chairs, even a wardrobe and a mirror on the back wall.

Nashi sat on the bed and Makarov turned to her. "I'm going to fetch your father now, child. I'll be back soon. Please wait here."

Nashi nodded and Makarov left the room. Nashi felt her heart beating faster than ever before. She was so happy to finally be able to talk to her father. A second later she suddenly fell unconscious on the bed.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger... sorry, but it felt like a good point to end this chapter without it getting as long as the rest of the story. But it feels good to finally continue the story! I'm happy writing it so I hope you enjoy this new addition even though it just seems to serve as a filler between this and the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6 : Living firestarter

**Authors note :**

 **No idea if I'm going to split this chapter up again, because I have the story in mind but I have no idea yet how many words I'm going to need to tell it. Anyway enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **July 2. X798, Basement Room of the Domus Flau, Crocus**

Nashi awoke slowly. Her whole body felt like it was burning up. Her vision only returned from blurry to sharp after about a minute. She scanned the room quickly only to find that nobody was here yet. A look to the clock revealed that merely 10 minutes had passed since Makarov had left.

Nashi sat up on the bed again and looked down at herself. Suddenly she noticed a sliver of red on her right wrist. Nashi was wondering. Did she cut herself? She inspected it closer. It was like a little plate stuck to her skin. She tugged on it but it wouldn't come off. Nashi was getting irritated. She was getting outright scared when she noticed them appearing all over her arms. She tried to pull them off, but it was like they were glued to her skin... like they were a part of her. The more she pulled on her skin, the more it would change.

She rushed over to the mirror to look at herself. What she saw left her in horror. Most of her face looked like some kind of lizard. She was panicking.

" _Me and apologize? Don't make me laugh Kaiko! That little animal deserved that!"_

" _She is obviously a monster that doesn't have the right to be here!"_

" _So then who even is your father? I bet you can't tell me that, isn't that right little monster?"_

Nashi sank to her knees as she recalled the things that Yuugo said to her that day. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I really am a monster, aren't I?", she sobbed, while tears were running down her face.

* * *

 **At the same time in Team Fairy Tails waiting room :**

"Hey Flamebrain! What's up with you today?", Gajeel asked his comrade. "You seem restless."

Natsu shrugged, but he couldn't wait to be let out already. "None of your business, Metalhead!", he blurted out.

"What did you just call me you Pyromaniac?", Gajeel shouted.

"You wanna go, loose Screw?", Natsu shouted back.

Laxus rolled his eyes and Erza shot them both an angry look, silencing them instantly.

"Gajeel is right though, Natsu.", Gray added. "Something is different with you today."

"I agree.", Erza said calmly. "Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you later.", Natsu said looking them directly into the eyes.

"Guess it can't be helped, huh?", Erza stated. "I won't bug you anymore, but you'll have to tell me later."

"I just said I will!", Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

 **A couple of minutes later on the basement corridor.**

Levy McGarden was bored out of her mind. The game day didn't start yet, because Master Makarov decided to substitute Natsu from the team last minute for whatever reason and everything was stuck on him filing the paperwork. Right now she went and looked for her swift-reading glasses. She was sure she read a book down here in one of Fairy Tails rooms yesterday, while they set up the games.

As she closed in on the section Fairy Tail's rooms were located in, she heard a faint sob coming from on of the rooms.

"I-is someone there?", she asked. No answer. The sobbing continued.

"Are you okay?", she called out. "I... I'm coming in!"

As Levy went up to the door and turned the doorknob she heard a shriek.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!", it shouted from the room. Following it was a shock wave and an explosion that ripped the door from the frame and hurled Levy into the opposing wall.

As Levy got up the only thing she saw was the broken door that landed right next to her, as well as the flames and smoke coming from the room she just tried to enter.

Levy stared in shock. Those flames weren't normal. They were spreading into the stone corridor even though they had nothing to spread to. They were also way too hot.

"Solid Script : Water!", Levy shouted as the liquid word 'Water' appeared in front of her. Levy gasped as it almost instantly vaporized again.

"I can't extinguish it.", Levy thought to herself. "I have to get help and quick."

And with that thought Levy turned around and ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Nashi was scared. She didn't want everything to turn out like this. First she had heard someone at the door and in the next second everything around her was burning. It didn't feel too hot though, it was warm but it didn't burn her for some reason.

She sniffed and look at her arms. They were completely covered in red scales by now.

"What kind of nightmare is this!", Nashi cried out. "I want to wake up!"

But this was obviously not going to happen. Nashi drew her knees close to her face and hugged her legs. It should have been a happy day for her, but now it was all but that. Nashi began to sob again as she thought about meeting her father like this.

* * *

 **Team Fairy Tail's waiting room :**

"Did you feel that?", Gajeel asked. "It felt like the earth just shook a little bit."

Natsu was alarmed. He couldn't let anything happen today. He wanted to meet Nashi. He wanted to let her know who he really was.

"GAJEEL, NATSU, GRAY!"

They looked into the corridor to see Levy running towards them. She came to an immediate halt in front of their door.

"Shrimp, are you okay? How did you even get here? What about the guards?", Gajeel asked with a worried expression on his face.

"You gotta come with me quickly!", Levy said. "There was an explosion in the basement! The whole corridor is on fire!"

"What do you mean 'the corridor is on fire'?", Erza asked. "It's all made out of stone. That shouldn't be able to burn."

"It is though!", Levy exclaimed. "It was spreading all over and it vaporized the water I summoned instantly! You've got to stop this!"

Levy couldn't even finish her sentence as Natsu ran by her and bolted towards the basement stairs, the rest of the Team followed right after.

* * *

"Natsu, what is up with you!", Gray shouted. "Normally you would be much cooler about a fire!"

"Shut up, ice princess!", Natsu shouted back over his shoulder. "Just help me deal with this!"

They came to an halt as Natsu only stood about 10 meters away from a wall of fire. Everyone else stood a little bit behind him as it was too hot to go further.

"What the hell is this?", Gajeel asked. "This is not normal. Its way too hot."

"No shit, Gajeel!", Gray said. "Ice Make..."

But nothing happened. There was not enough humidity for Gray to conjure any ice.

Natsu took a few steps forward and started sucking at the flames, but they suddenly lashed out and burned Natsu's left shoulder.

"Ouch! Are you kidding me?", he screamed while flinching backwards.

"Natsu are you okay?", Gray shouted.

"Do I look like I'm okay?", he answered while holding his shoulder. "It burnt my shoulder for Mavis' sake!"

"It did what?", Gajeel said. "How is this even possible? You're supposed to be fireproof!"

"What happened here?", a voice from behind them asked.

Everyone turned around to see an all to familiar looking face. Behind them stood a man with blue hair and a red tattoo around his right eye.

"Jellal!", Erza said surprised. Her face blushing lightly. "What are you doing here?"

"A panic just broke out in the arena...", Jellal started. "A part of the sand suddenly melted into glass, so I went to investigate. Is this your doing Natsu?"

"Am I looking like it?", Natsu answered. "My own flames wouldn't burn me like that! Levy was the one who told us of this in the first place!"

Jellal turned to the blue haired script mage. "Do you know what exactly happened here?"

"Not really...", Levy started. "I was looking for something down here when I heard sobbing, kinda like a crying child. I was about to open a door and the next thing I know is that I got smashed into the wall with parts of the door almost hitting me."

As soon as Levy told them about the sobbing Natsu stood up. He walked backwards a bit and prepared to charge into the flames only to get tackled to the ground by Laxus and Gajeel.

"As if I would let you do that Natsu!", Laxus exclaimed.

"What the hell, Salamander!", Gajeel said. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Let me go!", Natsu shouted. He knew exactly what happened here and he would not leave his daughter alone in this state.

"I'm not letting you kill yourself for whatever reason", Laxus shouted back.

* * *

" _Nashi is a little over 6 years old! She is your daughter!"_

" _She wants to meet her father, Natsu!"_

" _I'll send her over tomorrow, but you have to promise me to keep her save!"_

* * *

Suddenly there was another huge shock wave that hurled Laxus and Gajeel onto the ground a few meters away.

The rest of the group gasped in surprise as Natsu stood up. He was covered in red scales from head to toes.

"Dragon Force!", Jellal exclaimed. "But how? He doesn't have the means to use it on his own! The last time he used it was against Zero and he had to consume all of my magic power to do so!"

He didn't have time to question Natsu directly, because the latter charged into the flames without hesitation.

"Natsu!", Erza shouted. "Come back! That is an order!"

"Sorry, but I have to disobey!", Natsu shouted back over his shoulder. "I'll be back. Someone go and give Porlyusica a heads up!"

Erza was dumbfounded. Natsu never acted like that.

"What the hell is with him today?", Gray asked.

"I really don't know", Erza answered short of words. "Can you go and warn Porlyusica for us, Gray? I think Natsu didn't say that without a reason."

* * *

Natsu bolted through the inferno that was his daughter's Dragon Slayer Magic and even though he was covered in fire dragon scales, the flames still lashed out at him, constantly trying to burn him.

"NASHI! WHERE ARE YOU?", Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs. He continued to run down the burning hallway until his ears picked up a faint sob.

He rushed to the origin of the sounds and stopped before a doorway.

"NASHI!", he yelled again.

"Don't come closer!", Nashi shouted back. "Don't look at me!"

Natsu leaned against the wall by the doorway.

"Everything will be okay. Im here to get you out.", Natsu said.

"Uncle Natsu... is that you?", Nashi cried. "Nothing is okay... I just wanted to meet my dad and now I look like a freak! I set everything on fire... I'M A MONSTER!"

Natsu sighed. "Nashi, you are not... and whether you want it or not, I'm coming in now. Take a good look at me and... please stop calling me uncle.", Natsu snickered at the last part.

And with that Natsu turned around the corner and entered the room.

Nashi gasped as she saw Natsu enter. He looked nothing like yesterday. His whole body was covered in scales, just like hers.

"Natsu... you..", she started. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?", Natsu said while smiling at her. "This?", he pointed at his arms.

Nashi nodded. "What is this?"

"Fireproof scales!", Natsu answered. He reached out to his daughter, but she flinched backwards.

"You're saying this like it's the most normal thing in the world!", she screamed at him.

"It is for me!", Natsu answered. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner, Nashi!"

"What do you even mean?", Nashi said.

"You certainly didn't get your comprehension from Lucy!", Natsu laughed. "Pop quiz! Why would we both have these scales? Or these fangs?"

Natsu gave her a fanged grin. Nashi's eyes widened and filled up with tears. "Y-you are...!"

Natsu reached out and pulled Nashi into a tight hug. "Calm down. Everything is going to be alright. Im going to get you out of here so we can get rid of these scales for you!"

Natsu could already feel the flames around them weaken. Nashi was calming down a bit.

"But how?", Nashi said. "I don't have any idea how I got them in the first place."

"But I do!", Natsu exclaimed. "I also know how to get rid of them. Just hang on."

Natsu took his daughter into his arms and started running towards where he came from while the flames behind them started to dissipate.

* * *

"Out of my way!"

Erza and the others jumped to the side just in time to avoid colliding with Natsu, who was running towards to infirmary. He carried something, but also drew a thick smoke cloud behind him, as his body was still at a very high temperature.

"What is his deal?", Gajeel asked.

"I don't know", Jellal answered. "But look. He managed to stop the fire!"

Everyone's jaw dropped as the hallway that stood on fire seconds before was now devoid of any flames.

* * *

Natsu threw open the door to the infirmary and sat Nashi down onto the bed, which was getting charred a little bit from her temperature.

"What is this commotion?", Porlyusica asked.

Natsu was out of breath. He lost his Dragon Force all of a sudden.

"She needs a blood transfusion.", he managed to say.

"Hmm, by her looks I'm guessing Dragonification Antibodies aren't passed down like your magic huh?", Porlyusica said calmly. "Okay, I'll help you two."

"Drago... what?", Nashi asked.

"My magic turns parts of the human body into the body of a dragon.", Natsu explained. "The only way to stop it from completely transforming us into dragons are Antibodies. My father provided these for me and now I'll provide them for you."

Porlyusica pulled a transfusion kit from one of the cabinets and hooked it up to Natsu's right arm and Nashi's left arm.

As Nashi received Natsu's blood the scales over her body began to disappear. She was visibly relieved.

"That's enough.", Porlyusica said. "These will multiply on their own inside your body."

"So this will never happen again?", Nashi asked.

"Only if you want it to happen.", Natsu said with a grin. "That is, once I teach you how to do it."

Nashi's face lit up. "You're going to teach me magic?"

"Sure, if your mother agrees.", Natsu said. "Is it okay if I rest for a bit?"

Nashi looked at her father. Natsu was exhausted. He let himself fall backwards onto the bed and was sleeping almost instantly.

"Let him rest child. I'll get Makarov for you okay? That was enough for a day... for both of you.", Porlyusica said.

Nashi wanted to protest. She wanted to stay with her father, but Porlyusica already went out to get Makarov.

* * *

 **Finished before work! Please let me know if you liked this chapter (and yes, it's split up again). Story is not over though so stay tuned and I really hoped you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 7 : Natsu's condition

**Authors note :**

 **Okay, i'm back. Sorry for the wait, but I really wanted to get the next few chapters right (I had multiple ideas and it was really difficult to decide). Now to continue this story. (and hopefully finish it before i'm caught in exams again *sweatdrop*)**

* * *

 **3\. July X798, Lucy's Apartment, Crocus**

It was way past midnight. Lucy had ushered Nashi into bed and was now sitting in the living room with master Makarov, their heads lowered and their eyes looking at the floor. Lucy spoke up, careful not to wake her daughter.

"Will he be okay?", Lucy asked. Makarov thought about his answer for a moment. "I can't say. Porlyusica is keeping the doctors in the hospital busy, that is for sure. She went there even though she hates the company of humans – that should say something about the severity...", he finally answered.

"I still can't believe it... She inherited his magic and almost set fire to the entire arena...", Lucy sighed. "But how did this happen to Natsu? Why couldn't you wake him up?"

"Magic Power Exhaustion", Makarov answered. "He drained every last ounce of his magic power in order to activate the Dragon Force and withstand Nashi's flames."

* * *

Lucy was shocked when she heard of the incident at the arena and Natsu falling victim to Magic Power Exhaustion.

Porlyusica had Natsu removed from the infirmary and had him admitted to Crocus Hospital for permanent monitoring. Makarov had told the rest of the guild to follow her to the hospital and then brought Nashi home, where he told Lucy and Wendy what happened. Wendy subsequently left to tend to Natsu's condition.

* * *

"So you're saying he might not wake up at all?", Lucy exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry my child.", Makarov answered. His face lowered.

Lucy clenched her fists. All she felt in this moment was helplessness. Makarov tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

"I'll visit him tomorrow...", Lucy started. "I just have to find someone to look over Nashi. I don't want her to see him like this."

Makarov nodded and then bid his farewell. Lucy went to see him out and then just sat in the living room alone for what seemed like hours. She finally decided to check on Nashi and go to bed. Though all she found as she entered her daughter's room was an open window and a rope made out of bed sheets.

* * *

 **2 hours earlier, in the streets of Crocus.**

Nashi was in inner turmoil. She frantically ran through the streets of Crocus in search of the hospital, but since she only moved to Crocus 3 months ago she didn't really know where to look. All she could think of right now was her father, how her mother said that he might never wake up again and that she didn't want her to see him in his current condition.

"I have to see him...", Nashi though. "This all just happened because he saved me. I just have to be by his side."

Nashi ran and ran, but she just couldn't find it. Just as she was about to give up she was suddenly thrown to the ground. As she looked up she nearly had a heart attack. Before her stood what she perceived as a giant. He had long, spiky black hair, red eyes and his face was full of piercings.

"Whoa! Watch where you're running kiddo!", Gajeel scoffed at her, but hastily extended his hand to help the little girl up.

Nashi started to shift backwards. The man before her was kind of intimidating and she was all alone.

"Gajeel! Wait up!", a female voice suddenly called. A petite woman with blue hair sporting an orange dress came into Nashi's field of view. "Huh? What happened here? Who are you little girl?"

Nashi stared at her for a little bit, then stuttered an answer. "I-i accidentally ran into him. I'm s-sorry..."

"Don't worry about Gajeel here!", the woman said with a smile. "He is nicer than he looks!"

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean, Shrimp?", Gajeel exclaimed.

"It means that your appearance scared her, you idiot..", she argued and then turned to Nashi once again. "I'm Levy McGarden! And this brute behind me is Gajeel Redfox! Would you like to tell me your name?"

Nashi now recognized them from her mother's photo album. "I'm Nashi...", she said.

"Nice to meet you Nashi.", Levy said. "Although it may be a little bit late for you to be up. What are you even doing out on the streets this late? Your parents must be worried beyond belief."

Nashi winced at the question. "I was looking for the hospital to visit my dad...", she brought out, tears forming in her eyes.

"What about your mother?", Levy asked. "I'm sure she is worried about you."

Nashi was quick to answer. "She doesn't know i'm out..."

"What should we do, Gajeel?", Levy asked her aquaintance. "We can't just leave her here.."

"Right.", Gajeel answered. "Listen Nashi. We just came from the hospital. We'll show you the way."

Nashi looked at Gajeel with a surprised look on her face. "Really?", Levy and Nashi asked in unison. "What about her mother?", Levy added.

Gajeel forced a smile "Sure. Can you walk on your own?"

Nashi nodded. Levy frowned. "Gajeel we can't just take her to the hospital. Her mother is going to look everywhere for her!"

"Her mind seems set on going.", Gajeel said. "I won't stop her and i'm sure that the hospital is a relatively safe place for her to be until her mother picks her up."

* * *

 **2 hours later. Lucy's Apartment**

Lucy burst out the front door. Nashi must've heard every word and now she was out late at night to visit her father – alone.

"I can't just wait at the hospital", Lucy thought. "Even if she knew the way, what if something happened on the way? What should I do?"

Lucy began to panic. She imagined Nashi boxed up in some sort of cage, ready to be shipped to Bosco as slave – just like it almost happened to her on that day – the day she met Natsu. Lucy began to tear up as she ran through the city.

"Nashi where are you?!", she screamed her lungs out, waking some angry citizens who wanted to sleep in the process. Finally she fell to her knees, emotionally wrecked and freezing. She was about to lose it, when she suddenly received a slap to the face that knocked her out of it. When she looked up she saw two very familiar faces.

"I'm deeply sorry, Princess!", Virgo apologized, Loke standing right behind her. "But you need to calm down. For Nashi's sake."

Loke spoke up. "Please don't blame her. We didn't know what else to do!"

"Thank you!", Lucy answered. "I just don't know what to do! Nashi could be anywhere right now. I don't even know when she snuck out!"

"Relax, we're here to help you!", Loke said. "Do you know why she snuck out?"

"She must've overheard a conversation between me and master Makarov... Natsu is in the hospital... he won't wake up. I think she wants to see him."

"She knows?", Loke raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Yesterday.", Lucy answered shortly. "I spoke with Natsu the day before."

"So he knows too.", Loke summarized. "Virgo and I will look around the city. You just go to the hospital in case she shows up!"

"Thank you Loke, but I won't be able to sit still until she is found.", Lucy said. "I will search the city with Virgo. Could you please go to the hospital and wait there for Nashi?"

"Are you sure this isn't about facing your old teammates?", Loke asked sceptically.

"No!", Lucy said firmly. "This isn't about that. I will face them! The reason I'm searching is because she is my daughter."

Loke nodded in approval. Then he rushed off to the hospital. Lucy and Virgo dispersed into the streets of the capital.

* * *

 **1,5 hours earlier. The streets of crocus.**

Nashi slept on Levy's shoulders. She was too tired to walk any more. Gajeel followed a couple of steps behind, lost in thought.

"What's the matter Gajeel?", Levy asked. Gajeel promptly answered. "Nothing really. I just thought that I have seen that girl somewhere."

Levy thought about it for a little while and then answered him. "You know? I think you're right... She was in the Fairy Tail box when Natsu misfired his special technique. Her mother was hit by the blast!"

"And still she got out of the arena in a wheelchair after regaining consciousness!", Gajeel said. "Salamander got hospitalized a day later and he might not wake up from this!"

"Are you saying she means trouble?", Levy asked while worriedly looking at the small girl sitting on her shoulders.

"I'm just saying we should keep an eye out is all!", Gajeel answered her. Levy nodded. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

By the time they reached the hospital, Nashi had woken up again and was blissfully unaware of Levy and Gajeel's exchange of words.

As they entered the entrance hall Levy sat Nashi down and she went to the reception desk. Levy and Gajeel bid their farewell until Gajeel suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"I'm staying around", he whispered to Levy. "That girl just asked the receptionist about Salamander's room!"

"What?", Levy gasped. "I'm staying here with you!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Natsu's room.**

"Still nothing, Wendy?", Gray asked. He was visibly shaken by what had happened to his best friend.

Natsu was laying on a hospital bed in the middle of the room. On his face he wore a mask supplying him with air that was enriched with ethernano. Gray and Erza were both sitting by his bed.

"We're trying something at the moment, Gray.", Wendy said. "Basically we will be trying to give him an infusion of magical energy, but we don't wether it'll work or not. I will go get Porlyusica so we can get started. If something happens be sure to ring the bell!"

With that Wendy left the room to get Porlyusica from the doctor's office. When the door opened again everyone was staring at the little girl in the doorway.

"Hmm? Who might you be?", Erza asked curiously. "Are you looking for someone?"

Nashi slowly entered the room, her face was red from embarrasment. She didn't expect Natus's guildmates to be by his side.

"H-hello, my n-name is Nashi... I was l-looking for my father...", she managed to get out.

Erza and Gray gave each other confused looks.

"Your father?", Erza asked. "Maybe I can help you find his room. Do you know the number?"

Nashi blushed madly. "The receptionist said it was number 109!"

"Huh?", Gray stood up to take a look at the sign at the door. "But that is this room! What is the meaning of this?"

Nashi looked down, tears accumulating in her eyes. Erza knelt down in front of her.

"What is the matter, Nashi? You don't mind me addressing you by your first name, do you?", she asked. Nashi shook her head. "No, I don't..."

"Okay.", Erza said. "Do you mind telling me what is on your mind?"

Nashi teared up again as she recalled what happened the day before. "Will he ever wake up again?" was all she managed to get out in between all the tears that ran over her cheeks.

Erza's and Gray's eyes shot open as they realized what was going on, but they weren't able to say a single thing. Nashi slowly walked over to her fathers bed, sat on his bedside.

"This is all my fault...", she cried into his bed sheets. "Daddy please wake up!"

Erza and Gray finally regained their composure.

"Natsu...", Erza started. "Is your father?", Gray finished, his face spelling utter disbelief. Nashi nodded at his question. Gray didn't know what to say.

"He would've told us!", Erza exclaimed. Nashi was quick to answer. "He didn't know until yesterday..."

"That guy seriously had a child and didn't know anything about it?", Gray asked.

Nashi nodded again. "Yesterday... he rescued me from that fire..."

Erza's and Gray's mouth dropped open. "So that's why he ran into there...", Gray realized.

Erza went to comfort her. "He has been through worse.", she said. "He will wake up and if I have to punch him awake."

"What is this ruckus in here?", said a voice from the doorway. Standing there were Porlyusica and Wendy.

"Nashi!", Wendy screamed while she ran to the little girl.

"You know her?", Gray asked.

"She came in here claiming to be Natsu's daughter...", Erza added. "Do you know anything about that?"

Wendy nodded. "She is. Nashi what are you doing here? Does your mother know about this?"

Nashi just shook her head. "I overheard her talking to gramps... they said that daddy would maybe never wake up again and that she wouldn't let me see him like this..."

Wendy gave her a big hug. "Don't worry, Nashi! Porlyusica and I have a plan. We can't guarantee anything, but we'll give our best to wake him up. Do you want to wait outside with Erza and Gray while we try it?"

Nashi didn't know what to say, but finally agreed to wait outside, while Wendy and Porlyusica got to work channeling raw magic power drawn from a lacrima directly into Natsu's body.

* * *

"I'm getting myself something to drink", Gray said. "You want something too kiddo?"

"No, thanks.", Nashi said while looking to the ground.

"Okay.", Gray said. "Erza? Any for you?"

"No, but thanks for the offer.", Erza declined. "Nashi, may I ask you a question?"

Nashi gave her a surprised look. "Sure, what do you want to know?"

Erza scratched her head. "Would you mind telling me your full name? Something has been bugging me."

Nashi gaver her a small nod and answered. "Heartfilia... Nashi Heartfilia."

Erza felt her heart stop for a moment, then she pulled Nashi into a hug. "You're Lucy's... How is she?"

"What did you just say?"

Their attention turned to a visibly shaken Levy and dumbfounded Gajeel.

"No way!", Gajeel exclaimed. "Bunny girl had a child? Oh if he doesn't wake up on his own I will wake him up for sure."

"Lu is here in Crocus?", Levy asked. Nashi gave her a small nod. "I can't believe it!"

"You better do!", a voice came from down the hallway. Everyone directed their eyes to the source to find the figure of Loke leaning against a wall.

"Loke!", everyone called in unison. "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to be waiting here in case Nashi showed up.", the lion spirit answered. "But it seems she got here before me. Your mother is worried beyond belief Nashi..."

"Sorry Loke...", Nashi said.

"You don't have to apologize to me, but to your mother...", Loke sighed. "That is once I tell her that you're here."

"You're not taking me with you?", Nashi asked.

"Why would I?", Loke answered. "You're in the best of hands here. But please do not run off again while I go get her."

"I won't", Nashi said. "I doubt they'd let me leave."

"She's right.", Erza added. "I'm not gonna let you leave until I know everything!"

Loke nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"So you are really Lu's daughter... and your father is...", Levy started.

"Seems so.", Erza said, knowing exactly what Levy wanted to say. "She certainly got the hair color from him." She chuckled.

Nashi blushed. Everyone here was so friendly to her, even though they never really met her before. That was when her mother stormed around the corner.

* * *

 **Aaaand cut. I hate cliffhangers but I wanted to get this out to you before having to go to work ^^**

 **As always I hope you liked it! Don't forget to tell me what you think! I'll do my best to push out the next chapter soon. (Sorry again for the long wait at this point ^^")**


	9. Chapter 8 : A (mostly) happy reunion

**Author's Note :**

 **I'm not dead. I just suffered mayor writers block + i re-installed Windows on my computer, which due to an error on my side deleted a 75% finished version of this chapter... aaaaand there went my motivation. Anyway i actually have another idea stuck in my head and i wont even start it until i finish this one so lets get to it. It should've been finished like half a year ago.**

* * *

 **July 3. X798, Crocus Hospital Hallway**

To say the situation was awkward was definitely an understatement. Neither side was prepared for this sort of confrontation with the past. Lucy stood in front of her old friends as if she'd been turned to stone. The group of Fairy Tail mages however had expressions from shocked over sad to tears of happiness on their faces.

Levy was the first one to break the silence as she stormed towards Lucy, embracing her in a bone-crushing hug. "Lu! You're here!", she screamed while crying into her former best friends chest. Now Lucy started tearing up too. Seeing Levy like this made her realize once more how much pain she caused her friends by leaving without an explanation.

Tears now steadily streaming from her eyes, Lucy finally spoke up, remaining as calm as she could given the situation.

"Everyone! I'm back home... and i'm deeply sorry for putting you through all of this without properly explaining myself."

Silence from her friends. Everyone took what felt like ages to process her words. Lucy felt so embarrassed that she thought about grabbing Nashi from Erza's lap and hightailing it out of there. She cursed herself on the inside for making that stupid decision seven years prior.

"No!", she told herself. "I'm here today to make things right, not to run away again."

Suddenly she realized that everyone was surrounding her. Erza proceeded to speak up.

"We couldn't be mad at you... even if we wanted. You are family after all. You owe us an explanation though.", she said giving Lucy an honest smile. Gray and Gajeel just nodded at that and Lucy felt like a giant weight had been taken off of her.

Nashi tugged at Lucy's skirt and was promptly taken onto her mother's arm. Lucy then sat down with them and started to explain her side of the story from the beginning. When she was finished Nashi was already fast asleep on Lucy's lap and Gray started talking.

"Jeez, I called it as soon as we found the note. You should've just talked to us... any of us. Natsu actually worked his ass off to earn your rent money so you could keep the apartment when you return.", he said. Lucy swiftly responded. "I know. I made everything worse than it had to be by being selfish and again i'm sorry for that, but can we change the topic? I would like to know how Natsu is doing."

"He hasn't woken up yet.", Erza answered her. "Wendy and Porlyusica are trying their best to replenish his magical power reserves. Now you tell me something. What about your guild mark? Wasn't that on your bandaged hand?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, emphasis on 'was'. Natsu actually burned it right off with his last attack during the match. I already talked to gramps though. I will get myself a new one tomorrow."

Erza's eyebrows twitched. "He burned it off? When he is fit again he's up for a round of master's punishment game!" Lucy shuddered at the thought, but was happy how Erza was taking the matter of her burned guild mark so seriously. "Please just let him recover first.", she giggled.

Gajeel and Levy said goodbye soon after that. Lucy said goodbye to her best friend and fellow bookworm. Shortly after the door to Natsu's room opened and Wendy signaled them over.

"Lucy! You're here! Come on in, we managed to get him up a bit. He seems a bit disoriented but I'm sure that will change once we get him something to eat.", she whispered. Lucy's face lit up at the sentence. Natsu would be okay. They would be able to fix everything and live together from now on.

As she entered the room she saw Natsu sat up in the bed, giving her an innocent smile. "Hey Luce, nice to see you.", he said while blushing lightly. "I'm sorry, I overdid it!"

"Natsu... Thank you for saving my- our daughter!", Lucy responded smiling. "I guess i'll have to get used to that, huh?"

Natsu chuckled, then turned to Erza and Gray. "Please don't be mad at her, okay? It was all my fault!", he pleaded. Erza was quick to answer, a darkish aura surrounding her. "I know. I also know what you did to her guild mark Natsu Dragneel! I'll make sure you'll get to play masters punishment game when we get the chance."

Natsu gulped. "L-Luce? A little help?" Lucy shrugged. "I just told her the story and she decided on it on her owm and I'm not one to stand in her way, you know her. Punishment is put off until you're well again though, I made sure of that.", she said.

"Thanks I guess.", Natsu said. "Anyway how is Nashi doing? Is she okay?"

"She was so shaken up by the news that you were unconscious that she ran off from home just to visit you.", Lucy chuckled. "Now she is sleeping like a log. She is totally fine though, thanks to you."

Natsu sighed in relief at the response. He was happy that his daughter was okay. Lucy sat down on a chair by the bed and briefly sat the still sleeping Nashi on her lap.

"Would you like to hold her, Daddy?", she teased. Natsu's face became a deep shade of red and he only managed to get a quick "C-can I?" out. Erza and Gray struggled to contain their laughter as Lucy carefully handed Nashi over to Natsu.

"I guess we better get going.", Gray chimed in. "Looks like you have lots to talk about after today. You better not vanish again overnight!"

Lucy stood up and gave him a short hug. "I wont. Promise! But can you two do me a favor?"

* * *

 **20 minutes later.**

"I can't even believe they agreed to that.", Lucy giggled. Natsu shot her a grin. "Me too. Though I find the idea hilarious. Can you already imagine the looks on Mira's face?"

Lucy tried to contain her laughter, as it was already way too late. She would need to depart soon to get Nashi into bed again before returning the following day. So she gave Natsu a goodnight kiss. It was not really long but she savored the feeling of his lips against hers. She then took Nashi from him and went towards the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Natsu. I'm actually really looking forward to this", she giggled again. After one last wave to bid her goodbye Lucy then proceeded to carry Nashi straight to their apartment and tuck her into bed. "Where is Daddy?", Nashi asked in a brief moment of wakefulness. "Still in the Hospital, dear.", Lucy answered. "He woke up though, he even held you in his arms. We're visiting him tomorrow, so for now just sleep."

A few moments later Nashi was fast asleep again. Lucy fell asleep in her own bed soon after. The stress of the day had taken it's toll on her.

* * *

 **July 3. X798, The streets of Crocus**

The street to Crocus' hospital was in utter chaos as Erza tried to get the guild to order in line as around 100 Fairy Tail mages plus a few individuals from different guilds marched down on it to visit Natsu. It turned out the arena got destabilized by the accident the day before, so the magic council had called the rest of the games off for the year while they inspected the damage done. Among the mages them were of course master Makarov, Erza and Gray who were all smirking inwardly as the guild would soon have a pleasant surprise to share with them. Erza went to disturb Levy and Gajeel's sleep the past night to urge them not to tell anybody of Lucy's recent return. Normally she wouldn't even think about that, but first of all it was a happy occasion so they might as well turn it into a surprise for the guild. Secondly she had to accept that she also would like to see Mirajane's jaw hit the floor. As they started to approach the hospital Erza spoke up.

"Everyone! Stop! There is no way we can fit all of you in there! We arranged to meet Natsu in a little park behind the building.", she exclaimed while still struggling to contain the masses.

Like a miracle the stream of people actually parted in two before it hit the hospital. Master Makarov sighed in relief, since he would've been made to pay for any damages. The mages went around the building at a leisurely walking pace and slowly but steady made their way toward the piece of green behind the hospital.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the park behind the hospital...**

Lucy and Natsu had sat themselves down on a wooden bench under a tree. Nashi was happy to finally get the chance to talk with Natsu as her father, not the Salamander of Fairy Tail. She was happily sitting on Natsu lap while talking about a plethora of things with him, which of course included the rare Dragon Slayer magic that was slumbering inside her for all this time. Natsu had promised to train her in a couple of years after all. That was, if and when Lucy approved of it.

Lucy sat next to them. She was busy peeling apples for Natsu while smiling to herself. As he was about to hand the plate over to Natsu she heard the most girlish high-pitched squeal imaginable, almost causing her to drop the plate to the floor. Turning around Natsu and Lucy spotted the entirety of mages that went to see their injured friend. Among them Lucy spotted Mirajane, hands covering her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes.

Lucy was at a loss of words. Thankfully Natsu decided to speak up. "Hey everyone! Look who's back!", he said with a smug grin on his face. With the tension somewhat broken Mira rushed up to Lucy to greet her for the first time after so many years. Lucy then explained to everyone the reasons of her departure and introduced her daughter to her old friends. After a couple of stern looks and talks everything was settled though and everyone was just happy that Lucy was back and that Natsu was alright. Lucy got a new guildmark from Mira and Nashi got a golden one on her upper right arm.

After that another person came walking towards the three. He had blonde hair, a smug grin on his face and a somewhat extravagant clothing style, on his shoulders was a child with blonde hair that looked around Nashi's age. Natsu immediately recognized him. "Yo Sting! What brings you here?".

"Don't play stupid Natsu! Something burned you at the arena! I want to know what happened back there.", Sting shot at him. Natsu chuckled and pointed toward his daughter that was still sitting in his lap. "I guess my daughter's magic went a little overboard."

Sting's jaw dropped. "You were burned by her?"

"Yeah.", Natsu responded. "Also, since you brought your kid. Why don't we introduce them?"

Sting nodded and set his child down. Natsu spoke up. "Nashi this is Yuugo Eucliffe, Yuugo this is my daughter Nashi. Be nice to each other."

Yuugo had a face written with shock. Nashi buried her face in her fathers chest and Sting had a puzzled look on his face. "What's the matter you guys?"

"I dont want to play with him", Nashi exclaimed. "He was mean to me at school!"

Lucy, who had been in a smalltalk with Levy and Gajeel looked over to see the current situation. She came up to Natsu to explain the bullying at Nashi's school. Natsu almost went balistic. It took the combined force of Lucy, Gajeel and Gray to keep him pinned to the ground, despite his injuries. Yuugo was covering behind his father now, who shot him an angry look. "I'm pissed Yuugo, but wait until your mother hears of this. I'm sorry Natsu, he's been difficult since we told him that he apparently didn't inherit my Light Dragon Slayer magic. I believe he was just jealous of Nashi.".

After Natsu calmed down they sat down together. Natsu demanded an apology of Yuugo, who obliged. Nashi and Yuugo shook hands and most of it was forgotten in that moment.

* * *

 **Okay so that's it. The Story itself is almost over. The next chapter is likely gonna be the epilogue. Thank you all for joining me on this journey. Also thank you for every follow, favorite and review that this story gained over the last year. You guys are awesome!**


End file.
